


Over the Edge

by Freaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I have no idea how to tag, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, There are cuddles, at least nobody died, there are tears, there could be fluff, this is probably sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaki/pseuds/Freaki
Summary: What do you do when everything is just too much? How do you deal with all the guilt. What can you do, when there is no way out of it. When you can't see the light? Sometimes it just takes a little step over the edge.





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened. I just wanted to write down an idea for an angsty prompt and suddenly there were words.  
> This is my first fic - and I certainly tried to beta it but, well, english is not my first language. I'm sorry if there are any major mistakes.

It was one of those clear warm summer nights, that felt like they would never end. You still could feel the heat of the day, but it was not nearly as unbearable. There was a soft summer wind ruffling his hair and playing with his clothes. The moon was almost full and definitely would have spent more than enough light to illuminate the night if the city wasn’t already so brightly lit. Instead it just hung there, a dully pale almost round disc in the dark sky. The dark figure sighed softly as he slowly turned his eyes back down to the city underneath. The people were still wide awake, out and about celebrating their live or drowning their sorrows in alcohol.

 

He knew that he couldn’t stay here for much longer. He had to make a decision, his friends would come looking for him soon. His friends … It took some time for everyone to get used to Theo being there. It took even longer for them to accept him and for him to become a part of the pack. He is pretty sure that not all of them have forgiven him yet, he hasn’t even forgiven himself. He just can’t, not after what he has done to them. What _they_ made him do. To his sister and later to the few people that were willing to follow him. He still feels guilty; it’s eating him up from inside. The pack doesn’t know thought. The Chimera has always been a good liar, the Dread Doctors were great teachers in that regard.

 

Theo shuffled his feet a little bit farther over the edge of the rooftop and looked down to the brightly lit streets. It was eerily silent up here. He couldn’t even hear the music from the club, they were currently visiting. Another sigh escaped his lips. He sure was going to miss those idiots, but he just couldn’t do it anymore.

 

He made Liam try to kill his Alpha, and when the young beta didn’t do it he did it himself. He convinced Scott to mistrust the one person he trusted the most, to kick his best friend, his right hand, out of the pack. A broken human who was so scared of himself, so scared of being left behind, that he didn’t even want to risk telling the people he most trusted, that he got attacked. That he almost had been killed, but instead defended himself and got lucky. Lucky enough that his attacker was killed in an accident.

 

He killed almost all of the people that trusted him. He killed his sister. Sure they had their differences, but it was still his big beloved sister. The person that made him pancakes, when he came home sad and disappointed, because nobody wanted him on their team at sports. The person that took him to the cinema, to watch Star Wars, although she said she didn’t want to see it. He still remembers her complaining the whole drive, until he promised her to buy her the whole ice truck when he was big enough. She laughed delighted and bought them ice cream after the movie.

 

A soft sob broke the silence of the night. Hot tears were slowly trickling down his cheeks. When had he started crying? Theo slowly lifted his eyes back to the moon. Would he miss his pack when he was dead? His pack, that thought still felt strange. How did they manage to accept him, after everything he did? Would they even care if he was gone? Would everything still hurt so much?

 

“Theo?” he could here Stiles slowly shuffle his feet over the pebbles on the rooftop. “You might want to come down there, buddy”. Theo could easily pick out Stiles slightly erratic heartbeat. It always was a little bit too fast, the human seemed to be constantly on edge. Like he didn’t trust the silence, he certainly didn’t trust Theo. The Chimera didn’t blame Stiles, he has done some very awful things. “Theo? Are you okay? We can talk about this”. The weird thing was, Stiles sounded and smelled genuinely worried. He could even hear Stiles heartbeat jump as he shifted his weight. “You know, you admittedly managed to come back from hell, but that sure doesn’t mean you are invincible”. Theo snorted softly, trust Stiles to make some sort of joke.

 

“Go away Stiles, I’m fine” The words didn’t come out as sharp, as he intended them to be. He sounded almost broken, his voice just a hoarse whisper. “You are clearly not” Stiles mumbled softly. Theo still didn’t turn around; he couldn’t bear to look in those whiskey coloured eyes. He didn’t need to. He was perfectly capable of imagine Stiles worried look, the dull sadness in his eyes. The corners of his mouth pulled down, frowning at him.

 

What confused Theo the most was that all these sad emotions were directed at him. Why? Shouldn’t the human be happy that Theo would be gone in a few minutes. That he wouldn’t have to fear that Theo would go evil again and try to kill everyone? It didn’t make any sense. Theo balled his hands into tight fists and shifted his weight again. At the same time, he could hear how Stiles heartbeat sped up and the human made another step forward, as if he wanted to at least be close enough to catch him if he tried to jump.

 

“Theo please” the sound of Stiles broken sob nearly made Theo turn around. Why did he try to stop him? That’s not how it is supposed to be. Stiles should be happy; he should be offering to push Theo of the rooftop. He shouldn’t be standing there, oozing anxiety and sadness. Sounding as if someone tried to rip his heart out. Theo slowly shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry, for everything. I’m so sorry, Stiles. I can’t anymore. It’s too much. It will be better for all of you when I’m not around.” The Chimera took a deep breath, closed his eyes and completely relaxed his body. Slowly he leaned farther forward until he could feel how he lost his balance. He didn’t have to think anymore; it would be over soon.

 

All of a sudden there were two strong arms wrapping around his middle and pulling him roughly of the edge. They were pulling him in a tight hug, softly pressing his face against a strong neck. All Theo could smell was a weird mix of calmness, worry and Derek. He was trembling like mad, sobs shaking his body. He could feel how his tears dampened Derek’s shirt. “Shh, everything is fine”. The Wolf rubbed soft circles on his back.

 

Theo didn’t hear when Stiles decided to come closer to them, he didn’t know how much time he has spent sobbing into Derek’s neck, inhaling his calming scent. The human carefully wrapped himself around Theo’s back, closing him completely in. All he smelled was pack and safety.

 

“Don’t you dare ever try something like that again. I’ll push you over the edge myself” Stiles softly murmured into his shoulder.

 

Theo snorted softly “I’m holding you to that”.

 

He could feel Derek’s soft rumble of laughter more than he could hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, you did it! congratulations you managed to read the whole thing. I promise, there probably wont be more :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading it though!


End file.
